steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hide
Hide & Seek is the new group activity in stein.world!Well, until the mods implement a better way to bride the gap between updates aside from endless grinding. It allows a multitude of players to have fun together at the same time! There are different ways that you can play, but the version that has proved itself the most is Zombie Hide'n'Seek. The rules will be explained below. Rules General The general idea is that an arbitrary amount of players hides in an area of the map. There is one referee that manages the prize money and takes the role of the first seeker, the "zombie". At the start of the game, every player deposits a small sum of money (or anything else, as long as it's mutually agreed upon) with the referee. The sum of these deposits makes up the prize money. As soon as all players have made their deposits, the referee announces the start of the game. With the start of the game, the players have a set amount of time to hide; this time is monitored by the referee. Regular information about how much time has passed is often helpful. During this time, the referee or the first zombie stay in one place. The first zombie is usually the referee, can however be any player that is willing. Once the time is up, all players stop moving and the first zombie begins to search. Once the zombie finds another player, the zombie writes in the chat who has been found and indicates the position of the player by hitting him/her with a weapon or tool. The found player becomes another zombie and begins searching as well. If the first zombie was the referee, he/she has the choice of whether to continue playing as a zombie or retreat and focus on monitoring the game. The referee is in charge of monitoring which players have been zombiefied and who is still to be found. Again, regular updates are helpful. Once all but one players have been zombiefied, the last remaining player is declared the winner and receives the price money. Area & hiding The area where hiding is allowed can be set based on the number of players and time available. If a bigger area is chosen, it can be helpful to prohibit entry into caves and houses. For a shorter game, a big city or village with a lot of houses and subspaces, such as Farshore or Waldenbach, is recommended. It is prohibited to hide in dungeons or behind NPCs/other players. All hiders have to be naked. All zombies are to wear nothing but a hat. Hiding areas Makh Hybrid 2.png Kevinna Rustshore.png Makh Hybrid 1.png Flynn Geledeur.png Kevinna Farshore South AB.png Artzom Farshore North.png Documented examples Still waldenbach.png|I hate them for it, but I also love them for it. Area hidenseek.png|The area for the third game. mdc.png|Sponsored by the Cult of Minotaur Dragons. First game Area: Farshore Province, houses and caves allowed Description: A first practice run and proof of concept. The game had to be interrupted because the last players could not be found due to the large area. Second game Area: Waldenbach, houses allowed Description: The first real game. The winner could not be decided, since the last two players hid outside of city bounds, but still in the "Waldenbach" area, therefore causing a discussion whether such a hiding spot was to be allowed.F*cking madlads. In the end, a rematch was held in the Rocky Passage. Third game Area: Rocky Passage, area around Geledur, houses allowed Description: The first successful game. Kevinna eventually won. Footnotes Category:Community Category:Unofficial Category:Games